Lost: The Flight of 815 From Different Eyes
by sherlockianelvish
Summary: This is the story of the crash of Flight 815 from some of the other survivor's eyes. Warning: Might be some cussing, if you don't like that stuff, don't read.
1. Info! (PLEASE READ)

**Hai peeps! Sherlockian herrreee!**

**So, I recently have been obsessed with a show...well...**

**Okay I'm obsessed with Lost. In my defense I'm only 14 (15 on the 29th of this month ^-^), which is why I haven't seen it sooner.**

**I saw a Fanfic like what I'm going to do, but it's old so I wanna have my own go, only a tiny bit different.**

**SO, I've got a job for you guys, I will be accepting OCs made by YOU (and one of my own) to be in this story. I'll get to the form but first I got some rules and stuff.**

_**1. PLEASE no OCs related to original characters. PLEASE.**_

_**2. I might have to tweak a few things friends/cush wise. For example: if everyone wants to be friends with Sawyer, I'll have to pick one or two, because Sawyer is unlikely to have a huge group of friends.**_

_**3. Please TRY to think outside of the box so I don't have similar chars. **_

_**4. Not everyone will be in a romantic relationship with original chars. Sowwy.**_

_**5. Because we are starting at the beginning, no others or anything like that for now.**_

_**6. At this point I'm just starting season 3, so no spoilers in the reviews or asking to be something that I haven't seen yet. I'll be pissed.**_

_**7. I WANT AT LEAST A FEW CHILDREN OCS (Mine will be 15 soooo..yeah)**_

_**8. This is more of a request, but I want at least a few people who will follow Locke around like Boone in season one. They may or may not continue to be that way after Boone...expires.**_

_**9. Hey..anyone want to make an animal OC? I don't NEED one..but it would be cool.**_

_**10. If your OC is not chosen I'm REALLY sorry. Really.**_

_**11. I might kill some of the OC's off, in which case I shall PM you before hand, and you can't convince me not to. Just no. OH and don't say 'Sherlockian told me my OC soandso is gonna die!' in the reviews. I'll be mad.**_

**FORM (and mine filled out as an example)**

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

Why was (s)he on flight 815?:

Possible friendships: List at least 2

Possible crush or boy/girlfriend: list at least 2 and say whether it's a crush or romantic. This is optional.

Clothes: One or two outfits.

What music genre does (s)he like?:

Skills: It's fine to have none.

Weakness: MUST have one.

**EXAMPLE (My own and she will be in this. I swear she won't be the main char)**

_Name: Kimmie Johnson_

_Age: 15_

_Personality: She is quiet and trustworthy, though she has a temper when people are rude to her or others._

_Appearance: Kimmie is a small girl with short curly hair. Her eyes are bright green and large. She isn't exactly thin, but she's not overwieght either. She also has chubby cheeks, giving her a child-like appearance._

_Why was (s)he on flight 815?: She was with her mom and dad, coming back home to LA after visiting her aunt in Sidney._

_Possible friendships: Ethan and/or Walt_

_Possible crush or boy/girlfriend: Crush on Charlie. Short-lived._

_Clothes: She wears a baggy purple shirt with a star on it and dark blue sweatpants. She also has a pair of shorts and wears a black tank top underneath her shirt._

_What music genre does (s)he like?: Alternative, though she doesn't look like she'd like that stuff. _

_Skills: She is very soothing when she wants to be._

_Weakness: She's naive, trusts people too easily, people can get reactions out of her with ease._

**TADAAA!**

**Just PM me with your form. If I don't get a whole lot I'll just post some back stories until I get a good amount of OCs :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Kimmie sat quietly in her seat. Her own parents? No, she must have been hearing things..No..

Kim's Dad was a few seats ahead and her mom was at the bathroom. She sat quietly, thinking about what she heard in that hotel room.

"Excuse me?"

Kim looked at the blonde woman across from her.

"Could you pick up my Chapstick? It's by your foot." The woman pointed to Kim's right foot.

Kim smiled and bent over to pick it up and handed it to the woman.

"Thanks."

"Um-hum." Kim nodded. "I'm Kimmie." Kim said, now looking properly at the woman. She seemed young, maybe just out of collage. She was was wearing an outfit that clearly stated 'Soldier'.

"Jennifer."

Kim was about to say something more, but her mom returned to from the bathroom, immediately killing Kim's mood for talking.

After a nap, Kimmie was reading her book, Swiss Family Robinson. She loved classics, but suddenly

a short man rushed by, heading to the restroom. Almost instantly he was followed by two flight

attendants. Kim leaned out of her seat to watch, but suddenly they hit turbulence, Kim quickly buckled her seat belt and got a kiss on the cheek from her mom.

Everyone was screaming. Kim curled into a ball, she felt something fly over her head and looked up to

see that a suitcase hit her mom in the head, which was now bloody.

Kim looked across the isle to Jennifer, who seemed to be trying to calm herself down amongst all the screaming and shouting and crying.

She turned around just in time to see the suitcase flying towards her.

Jennifer hands were practically attached to her armrests. Her eyes were shut, the screaming reminded her of all those days as a gunnery officer. She heard a hissing noise and opened her eyes. Air masks. She was about to put hers on, but when she looked over the girl who gave her her Chapstick and the woman next to her were, hopefully, knocked out. Yeah, they always say 'help yourself before helping others', but Jennifer was afraid there wouldn't be any time.

Taking a breath, Jennifer unbuckled her seat and lunged across the isle.

Samantha held the young boy's hand and squeezed it.

"It'll be okay."

The ten year-old boy was flying alone for the first time, no one to cling to or depend on. Samantha helped the boy put on his mask when it came down before putting her own on. She wasn't going to put herself in front of this boy.

"Shh.."

The screams got louder at the plane started to fall apart.

Lewis was panicking.

The guy next to him had...something in his chest, thanks to the planing fucking falling apart. Panicked thoughts filled his head. He could hear his breathing in his mask. Oh god he was gonna die in this metal _thing!_ He felt something cut his cheek, not helping his panic. He felt the blood ooze down his face. He shut his eyes an shook his head. This wasn't happening. No, no, no, no, no...

CRASH!

_**Okay, I had this written for a while and I just got around to uploading it..so these people WILL be in the next chapter.**_

_**Loves Shepherd Dogs**_

_**MissyMaestro**_

_**Baranina**_

_**xTheDoctorsCompanion **_

_**And Mr. FuhReeRee I'll try to get to the point where I can put your char in as fast as possible.**_

_**PS: APPS ARE DONE. I NEED NO MORE :)**_

**EDIT: I fixed the weird paragraph separating thingy. OH! And also I got a Tumblr account called 'larlar-in-lala-land'**

**I AM NOW SUCKED IN.**


	3. Chapter 2 Katherine

Katherine screamed loudly.

Her leg was stuck underneath a piece of the plane. God it hurt so much.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed as loud as she could, finding that other screams blocked out her own.

She screamed again, catching the attention of a brown- haired man. He ran over to her and got down to lift whatever was on her leg.

"Calm down, you'll be fine." He said calmly, smiling when he looked up at her.

"I-I'm Katherine."

"Ethan."

A high- pitched, blood- chilling scream sounded near them. A small girl with curly, frizzy hair was on the ground with a piece of shrapnel in her shoulder, but that was clearly not was caused her scream. A woman, a dead one, was lying next to her, staring at her, on the other side of the girl was a man's head.

Ethan helped Katherine up and to the girl. He sat Katherine on the ground and sat close to the girl.

"Hey, hey, shush shush shush. Hey, it's gonna be okay."

"T-they're.." The girl sobbed.

"Look at me, okay? Look at me. I'm Ethan. What's your name?"

"Ki-i-immie."

"Kimmie, this is Katherine." Ethan turned to Katherine and mouthed 'Say hello.'

"Hey there." Katherine said, trying to sound as soothing as Ethan did. She watched in amazement as Ethan calmed the young girl down and then focused on the shrapnel.

"I'm going to pull this out, okay?" Kimmie nodded and with a grunt, Ethan pulled the bit of shrapnel out of her shoulder. The girl squeaked and Ethan immeadeatly scooped her up.

"Can you walk?" Ethan asked Katherine asked urgently.

"I think so."

"Let's go further down the beach and see if anyone can check on Kimmie and your leg." Ethan started down the beach.

Katherine stared at the heroic man, then shook her head and scrambled to follow.

**New chapter WOOOO!**

**_So, until everyone is introduced, ALL characters have their own chapters. Sorry it's short, I'm trying to get all these out quickly._**

**_R&R!_**

**_Laurel :)_**


	4. Chapter 3 Kimmie

***One day after Chapter One***

Kimmie felt jittery, she got frustrated easily.

She needed her meds.

Sadly, her suitcase was looted of anything that could be useful, and from the rumors she heard, she knew exactly where to find them.

There was a guy named Sawyer on the beach. From what Kimmie heard, Sawyer had a stash of almost everything. You could get some supplies, for a price.

She trudged her way to the tent. Her shoulder hurt a bit, but it wasn't anything too bad. At this point she slept in a three person group: Herself, Katherine, and Ethan. She decided she liked them and trusted them, mostly Ethan, but Katherine seemed nice enough.

She got to the tent and stood in front of the entrance, right in front of the man she guessed was Sawyer.

"Well, hello there, darlin'." Sawyer said with a sarcastic smile. He spoke in a southern accent.

"I need some pills."

"You don't really seem like the type to do that, Frodo."

"I mean my meds."

"What's it called?"

"Methylphenidate."

"What the hell is that for?"

"ADHD. Do you have the pills?"

"Yup. Right here." Sawyer shook the container of pills and Kimmie reached for them. Sawyer pulled his hand away and smiled.

"What do you got to trade?"

Kimmie rolled her eyes.

"I don't have anything."

"Are ya sure about that?"

Kimmie thought about the little belongings she had and what she could trade.

"I got a book."

"It is..?"

"Swiss Family Robinson."

"Really?"

"I like classics. That's all I have. Please, I need my medication. I don't want to act like a bitch."

"How 'bout this, Frodo, you be my 'Go-Fer.'"

"'Gopher?' You want to me to be a rodent?"

"Go. For. You go get things for me while I sit and relax."

"And I'll get my pills?"

"How many ya need?"

"I need one once a day in the morning."

"Alright, then each mornin', you come to me, I'll give ya a pill. If you stop helpin' me, I'll stop givin' you your meds."

Kimmie thought for a second.

"Basically I'm your slave?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Deal."

Smiling, Sawyer opened the bottle and tossed a pill to Kimmie.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya, Frodo."

Kimmie swallowed her pill as Sawyer watched, looking amused.

"Ya don't need water?"

"Nah." Kimmie sat down next to Sawyer and look up at the much taller man. Sawyer smirked at the smaller girl.

"Where are your parents, Frodo?"

"Kimmie," she corrected finally "And they're dead. Mom bled out and dad's head came off. It landed next to me when I woke up. Mom was next to me too."

Sawyer's face suddenly softened.

"You don't have anyone to look after ya?"

"The two people who helped me yesterday take care of me. Ethan and Katherine."

"If ya ever have any trouble, you can always come to me. 'Kay?"

Kimmie nodded sadly.

"Need anything?" She asked with a smile.

"You don't h-"

"For my pills, Sawyer."

"In that case..."

_**Wooo! I got a chapter done!**_

_**If you don't get it, Sawyer called Kimmie 'Frodo' because she's small and has curly hair. I'm in a hobbity mood. I did a Hobbit cosplay yesterday XD**_

_**I've been working on a fanfic project, which is why I took a couple days. I write this all on a app on my phone then email it to myself and put it here, so I try to work on it when I have time.**_

_**Any questions please put them in the reviews, I'll see them quicker than you PMing me.**_

_**R&R!**_

_**Laurel :)**_


End file.
